G-Armor
The 'G-Armor '''is one of the combined forms of the RX-78-2 Gundam and its support unit, the G-Fighter. This configuration uses a standard RX-78-2 (sans weapons) equipped with two shields, with the top section covered by G Part A and the bottom section covered by G-Part B. This is the mainstay form of the Gundam and G-Fighter due to the quick docking/undocking sequence. Technology & Combat Characteristics The G-Armor replaces the Gunperry as the RX-78-2 Gundam's mode of transportation to battles. It benefits from both the generator power of the Gundam and G-Fighter, allowing the main cannons to last longer than the Gundam's beam rifle. However, due to the dual weight of both the Gundam and the G-Fighter, it is slow to make sharp turns, and is ineffective against fast ground MS such as the MS-09B Dom.﻿ Armaments ;*Beam Cannon ;*2-tube Missile Launcher ;*RX-M-SH-008/S-01025 Shield History In the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt, a G-Armor carrying a RGM-79 GM (Thunderbolt Ver.) participated in the Battle of A Baoa Qu and was destroyed by a MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II. Gallery G-Armor MSV.png|Kunio Okawara Illustration Image:G-armor-evolve.jpg|G-Armor (Gundam Evolve version) Gundam Combat 41.jpeg|Gundam Combat g armor.jpg|G-Armor (from Gundam Perfect File) We're Federation Hooligans G-Armor.jpg|G-Armor as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! G-Armor GM.jpg|G-Armor as featured in Gundam Build Fighters TV series. Note the shoulders and Beam Spray Gun suggest a RGM-79 GM inside. Gundam Online g-armor.png|As seen on Gundam Online Wars game. Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_OriginalG-Armor_box.jpg|1/144 Original G-Armor (1981): box art FG-G-Armor.jpg|1/144 First Grade G-Armor full-action resin cast model (2000): box art Hguc-g-armor.jpg|1/144 HGUC G-Armor (2004): box art Mg-g-armor-rt.jpg|1/100 MG G-Armor (Real Type Color; 2009): box art Gunpla_1-250_OriginalG-Armor_box.jpg|1/250 Original G-Armor (1984): box art BB Senshi 028.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi G-Armor (1989): box art SDGG-20-GundamG-Armor.jpg|SDGG RX-78-2 Gundam G-Armor (1999): box art Action Figures MSiA_rx-78-2_Ver1-5_and_G-Fighter_p01_USA_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78 Gundam & G-Fighter" double set (North American release; 2001): package front view MSiA_rx-78-2_Ver1-5_and_G-Fighter_p02_USA_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-78 Gundam & G-Fighter" double set (North American release; 2001): package rear view showing convertibility to G-Armor GFF_0004_GArmor_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0004 "G-Armor (RX-78 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2001): package front view GFF_0004_GArmor_box-back.jpg|GFF #0004 "G-Armor (RX-78 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2001): package rear view GFF_0007_G3-GArmor_box-front.jpg|GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor (RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2002): package front view GFF_0007_G3-GArmor_box-back.jpg|GFF #0007 "G-3 G-Armor (RX-78-3 G-3 Gundam + G-Fighter) figure set (2002): package front view GFF_Limited_GArmor-Translucent_p00-DeluxeBoxSample.jpg|GFF "G-Armor (Translucent Model)" figure set as part of "Gundam Fix Deluxe Box" (Limited release; 2002): product sample GFF_Limited_GArmor-Translucent_box-front.jpg|GFF "G-Armor (Translucent Model)" figure set (Limited release; 2002): package front view GFF_Limited_GArmor-Translucent_box-back.jpg|GFF "G-Armor (Translucent Model)" figure set (Limited release; 2002): package rear view GFFMC_G3-GArmor_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Metal Composite (GFFMC) "G-3 Limited G-3 Gundam "Ver. Ka" + G-Fighter (G-3 version)" figure set (Limited release; 2007): package front view. GFFMC_G3-GArmor_p02_back.jpg|GFFMC "G-3 Limited G-3 Gundam "Ver. Ka" + G-Fighter (G-3 version)" figure set (Limited release; 2007): package rear view. g-3garmor.jpg|GFF #0007 "G3 G-Armor" (2002): product sample - G-3 G-Armor Notes and Trivia *The G-Armor mounts two shields, one on each side attached to the Gundam's arms. When the G-Armor seperates into the G-Fighter and Gundam, the Gundam's second shield dismounts and attaches in front of the left-side shield, supposedly creating a double-layered shield. Conversely, although the Gundam and G-Fighter can reconfigure into the G-Armor during battle, doing so leaves the side normally protected by the additional shield unguarded, as Amuro details in a briefing. **Due to stock animation reuse, often times the additional shield would simply disappear from the G-Armor rather than overlapping the standard shield when separating. *The G-Armor appears in ''Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost as a playable unit. Though in-game it is another playable form of the Gundam, it is actually a reference to its original depiction in the anime as a more super robot-esque machine with its ability to combine with other segments to augment its abilities. **An image of the G-Armor's VS render was found within the console version of Extreme VS, indicating that at one point it would have been DLC. References External links *G-Armor on MAHQ ja:Gアーマー